


Doctor!Markiplier X Nurse!Reader

by Pleading_Eyes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, YouTube, doctor!AU, nurse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleading_Eyes/pseuds/Pleading_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are forced to put up with a certain  doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor!Markiplier X Nurse!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFK_AwQpro0

You slowly pulled into the parking lot of your current place of work. You turned off the ignition and hit your head against the steering wheel repeatedly. Of COURSE your request for a vacation day had to be denied the day he was working. It couldn't have been Dr. Jack or even nurse Yammi. No it was him. The one person on this planet who you simply couldn't stand (besides Sam Pepper anyways). Dr. Iplier. Reluctantly you sat back up and fixed your (h/l) (h/c) hair in the rearview mirror before dragging yourself out of your (f/c) car.  
As you slowly made your way to the hospital you pondered why you even put up with this man. Shaking these thoughts out of your head, you slowly pushed open the door and made your way to the front desk.  
"Hey there, (y/n)," your co-worker Wade said while clocking you into the system,"Mark's waiting for you in surgery." You nodded and dragged your feet to room 305. Slowly you opened the door to see the doctor standing in the middle of the room playing a game of some sort on his phone. You cleared your throat to announce your presences.  
"There you are," he announced throwing his phone over his shoulder. It landed with a crash, he simply shrugged before muttering something about mannequins. "Well now that you've FINALLY shown up, nurse, we can begin the kidney transplant on Bob here," he said slapping the patient's face far too hard. You sighed before taking your place next to the doctor, resisting the urge to shove his head into the patients exposed organs. You glared at the man who was currently stabbing your patient in the face with a hammer. You cleared your throat.  
"Um, doctor, don't you think you should be operating on the patient's kidneys and not'"  
"SHUT UP, NURSE. I know what i'm doing, don't you know I was top of my class in Nicaragua?" And here we go again. At this point you knew enough to just block him out when he brings up Nicaragua. Oh God what's he doing now? Is he breaking the patient's ribs with a saw? We have to stop him before he- OH GOD  
"Doctor, I really don't think you should be using a laser to remove that..."  
"SHUT UP, NURSE! Who's the doctor here? Now why don't you go find the blacksmith or something," he said while talking to a small crate that he pulled from his pocket.  
A sudden sharp beep pulled you two out of your argument. The patient was gone. The twelfth this week. Doctor Markiplier fell to his knees dramatically and cried out.  
This was it. The final straw. You threw down your badge and stomped it into the ground.  
"I. QUIT.," you announced,"At this point I would rather be working with Dr. Pewds and nurse Stephano."  
Dr. Mark narrowed his eyes at you," and just what's that supposed to mean, nurse," he sassed.  
"It means," you started toward the door, "I quit," you finished slamming the door behind you. You knew you should have listened to your mom and taken that job at Freddy's.


End file.
